My Sister, My Lover
by ScarletRoseProdigy
Summary: They were siblings, brother and sister. Their hearts belonged to other people. But they enjoyed each other's kiss, each other's touch and though karma would haunt them down the road...that didn't stop them... (Yusuke Urameshi X Lynn Urameshi) Incest pairing


My Sister, My Lover

(Yusuke Urameshi X Lynn Urameshi)

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT OWN** Yu Yu Hakusho. Lynn Urameshi is **MY** creation so I **DO** own her.

**Note**: For those who don't like incest, turn back now.

This was wrong. Completely wrong. They both knew this, but at the moment, they could have cared less. This wasn't what normal humans did. But then again, this was frowned upon deeply between normal humans. They would rather be dead then be caught red handed sleeping with a member of their family. But even so, they didn't care.

They were twins, related by flesh and blood, both human and demonic. Brother and sister, both of their hearts already belonging to others: his to Keiko, hers to Kurama. In the back of their minds, their thoughts raced, knowing that somewhere down the road, karma would pay them back for this and both outcomes would be devastating.

But the worst part was, that didn't stop their current predicament. They couldn't explain the attraction between them or why and how it happened, but it was too late to turn back now.

"Yusuke."

The Spirit Detective glanced down and stared upon his twin's face, one that he couldn't help but find beautiful. Lynn smiled, reaching up to cup his face. He leaned into it, taking in the feel of her soft skin. Then again, everything about her was soft.

Her chocolate brown eyes glowed in the moonlight, giving them a golden hue. Her raven black hair was splayed across the bed. And her body, though feminine with curves in the right places, was still tough in its own way, with muscles that suited her.

Yusuke could understand now why Kurama was so madly in love with his older sister. She was beautiful. They had a kind of chemistry that made them perfect for each other. It was that bond that Yusuke was currently breaking.

However, as he leaned down upon Lynn's body to passionately kiss her lips, he knew he wasn't the only bad guy here.

Lynn moaned into the kiss, enjoying the feel of her brother's warm tongue against her own. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying this: the feel of his naked body against her skin, his kiss, the way his erection rubbed against her core, all of that should have made her sick. She should be kicking his ass, disowning him and defending her love for the red haired fox demon who stole her heart.

But no, it was the complete opposite. She softly moaned as his lips traveled to her neck. Her arms wrapped around his body, one hand burying itself into Yusuke's hair, the other on his back, her nails trailing across his skin making him shiver.

She should _not_ be enjoying this. She shouldn't be craving more. But common sense flew out the window a long time ago. Maybe it was because of their demonic blood making them act like this. Maybe it was because Raizen's royal blood only coursed through their veins and they wanted to keep their bloodline alive.

No matter how she looked at it, _nothing_ could explain sleeping with your only twin brother when you already promised yourself to another.

His mouth moved down to her breasts, taking one nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue against it while his hand showered his attention to the other breast. Lynn's body arched slightly, soft moans reaching his ears. He chuckled, liking what he heard. The feel of her hand gripping his hair, the other digging her nails into his back, made his erection twitch. He kissed down her belly until he found her core.

"Yusuke, not -..."

Before she could finish her protest, his tongue reached out and licked upwards, making her gasp loudly. He smirked, his ego gaining a boost. Without thinking twice, he dove in, lapping up the way she tasted and flicking the right spots.

"Don't stop," she whimpered. "Please...don't stop." His tongue moved faster, her moans encouraging his actions. "Oh, god..." Her body shivered, gripping the sheet underneath her. She knew she was on the brink of her release and, as soon as Yusuke hit the right spot, her body convulsed with her orgasm.

With a smile, Yusuke moved his body up on his sister, taking in the sight of her flushed face. He wasn't going to wait any longer. They had already stepped over the line; there was no turning back. He looked into her eyes and both of them knew what was next.

She nodded her silent agreement, hugging his body close. Positioning himself against her, Yusuke pushed himself into his sister, making her groan out of pain for the first few moments. The more he moved, the easier it became and soon she was moaning out of pure pleasure.

Yusuke had to admit, he enjoyed this more then he should have. Her core was soaked, making it easier to move. His own moans reached his ears, loving the way Lynn felt. Her body was amazing. Now he understood those big grins on Kurama's face and why his sister always came home drifting on cloud nine.

He wanted more. He wanted her to moan louder, almost scream. He wanted to be rough with her, knowing she could take it. He shoved his tongue down her throat, wrestling with hers. Her legs snaked around his body, her pelvis moving with his. Her hands moved everywhere, gripping his hair, her nails marking his back, gripping his ass...god, he was _extremely_ turned on. He wanted her, bad. And he took her, going faster and harder, his sister's voice getting louder, exactly what he wanted.

"Yusuke! Yusuke!"

He kept going, and going until he knew he was on the verge of release. He shoved himself in one last time before he quickly pulled out and came. He fell to his sister's side, both trying to catch their breath.

The deed was done. There was no going back now. And karma was a bitch. Tonight would come back to haunt the both of them sooner or later and they were prepared for that. Yusuke's mind flooded with thoughts about this decision before passing out.

In the morning, the sunlight blinded his eyes without them being open. With his naked body being covered with just a blanket, he blinked and rubbed his eyes to adjust to the new found light. Sitting up, he felt something was missing. He didn't have to look to see his sister was long gone. It was to be expected. He sighed, throwing his head into his hands.

Life was going to be completely shitty from here on out.


End file.
